Warna
by kinana
Summary: Karena bagi Degel, Kardia adalah warna–warni dunia yang selama ini dia tinggali. /KarDe/my fist fic in this fandom/ RnR?


Warna adalah hal yang penting bagi kehidupan manusia. Jika hidup mu tidak berwarna maka kamu akan merasakan apa itu yang namanya kehampaan. Dan kamu pasti akan merasakan bahwa hidupmu itu sangat membosankan.

Bagi Kardia, hidupnya itu bagaikan warna-warna primer yang disatu padukan hingga membentuk jutaan warna-warna sekunder. Tapi berbeda halnya bagi Degel. Baginya hidupnya hanya didominasi oleh dua warna. Hitam dan putih.

Monochrome.

Hidup yang penuh kehampaan. Hidup yang penuh dengan warna abu-abu yang sangat membosankan.

Tapi...

Monochrome itu luntur perlahan ketika ia bertemu dengan si pemuda pemilik jutaan warna-warni hidup itu.

Ia terpesona pada pemuda periang itu. Ia telah terjatuh kedalam lubang tak berujung yang telah pemuda itu ciptakan untuknya.

* * *

**Warna**

**T**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. It's sad **

**Beware, It's Angst.**

**Standart Disclaimer Allowed**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai biru itu selalu menawarkan senyuman hangatnya ketika mereka bertemu. Pemuda bersurai biru itu selalu menemaninya kemana pun ia mau pergi. Pemuda itu selalu membacakan apapun yang ingin ia baca. Dan pemuda itu selalu mencerikan betapa berwarnanya dunia ini.

Kardia tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendapati Degel, pemuda yang sedang duduk disampingnya tengah mendengarkan ceritanya mengenai pemandangan danau dihadapan mereka ini. Sungguh Ia merasa dirinya bahagia melihat Degel yang terlihat bahagia.

"Degel, aku akan mengabadikan momen yang ada di danau ini. Sehingga suatu saat nanti, saat kau bisa melihat kembali kau dapat merasakan betapa indahnya danau ini!" ucap Kardia sambil mengarahkan kamera digitalnya kearah danau itu.

Degel tersenyum getir.

Ia cacat.

Matanya buta sejak lahir. Mirisnya orang cacat sepertinya telah jatuh hati pada sosok sempurna seperti Kardia.

"Terimakasih Kardia," ucapnya kemudian.

Kardia menganggukan kepalanya, perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Degel. Dan kehangatan pun tercipta diantaranya.

"Percayalah suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa melihat keindah dunia ini,"

Degel menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kardia yang saat ini duduk tepat disampingnya. Ia mengulaskan seulas senyum kecil lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Terimakasih karena selalu mendukungku Kardia," ucapnya kemudian.

"Bukankah sebagai manusia yang sama-sama memiliki kekurangan kita harus saling membantu?"

Kekurangan?

Ya, Kardia, pemuda ceria pemilik jutaan warna itu mengidap penyakit yang memaksanya untuk terus mencuci darahnya seminggu sekali.

Kanker darah. Pernah mendengar tentang penyakit itu? Penyakit yang membunuh hampir 100 orang pertahunnya itu sedang menggerogoti tubuh Kardia.

Walau Degel buta ia sadar kalau saat ini Kardia sedang sekarat. Degel memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi batinnya bisa menjadi lebih peka dari kedua matanya. Ia sadar kalau terkadang ada darah yang merembes dari hidung Kardia saat mereka tengah duduk berdampingan saat ini. Ia sadar terkadang Kardia merintih tertahan saat mereka sedang duduk dalam diam.

Sejujurnya ia ingin Kardia berhenti melakukan ini semua. Ia ingin Kardia berhenti menemaninya kemana pun ia ingin pergi. Ia ingin Kardia berhenti memaksakan dirinya untuk membacakan cerita untuknya. Ia ingin Kardia berhenti untuk menceritakan keindahan warna warni yang tengah ia pandang. Ia ingin Kardia berhenti mengabaikan saran – saran yang dikemukakan oleh dokter pribadinya.

Ia ingin Kardianya kembali kerumah sakit dan menjalankan prosedur pengobatannya. Ia ingin Kardia tetap sehat dan nyawanya tetap terjamin.

Tapi Ia ingin Kardia tetap hidup dan terus menemaninya.

Egois bukan?

Degel, pemuda manis itu berdeham canggung saat seorang dokter menghampirinya.

"Tuan Degel?" panggil dokter itu kemudian.

"Ya, dokter?" balas Degel manis.

"Ada yang ingin mendonorkan matanya untukmu," ujar dokter itu.

Degel termangu. Ia merasa waktunya seakan berhenti. Ia bahagia namun jauh didalam lubuk hati ia merasakan ada yang ganjil disini. Kemudian ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap dokter itu.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Dia bilang saat ini dia sedang sekarat, dan dia mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya kau melihat betapa berwarnanya dunia ini," jelas dokter itu.

Degel terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Kardia. Sesegaranya ia mengambil tongkat penuntun miliknya lalu berjalan menjauhi dokter itu.

"Lusa! Lusa adalah waktu dimana operasi mu akan berlangsung tuan," ucap dokter itu tepat sebelum Degel menghilang dari ruangan rawat inap miliknya.

Ia duduk di kursi yang letaknya tepat menghadap danau buatan yang ada dirumah sakit itu. Seperti sebelum - belumnya ia akan menunggu Kardia disini. Dalam keheningan yang menusuk ia terdiam. Angan - angannya berterbangan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pertama kali jika ia dapat melihat nanti.

Dan ah sebuah jawaban terlintas di kepalanya...

Ia ingin memandang setiap inchi dari wajah Kardia. Ia ingin memandang senyum indah Kardia. Ia ingin... Ia ingin memandang seluruh warna - warni abadi yang ada pada Kardia.

"Degel!" seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Degel. Dengan seulas senyuman kecil ia menimpali seruan si pemuda biru yang kini helaian birunya itu mulai tersisa sedikit dikepalanya.

"Lama,"

Kardia tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Dokter-dokter gila itu memaksa ku untuk meminum semua obat-obatan menjijikan itu,"

Degel terdiam lalu berucap. "Tanpa obat-obatan itu aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan mu bodoh,"

Suasana pun hening setelah Degel mengucapkan hal itu. Sepuhan merah muda muncul dengan samar mewarnai pipi pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Sialan. Kau membuatku malu bodoh," ucap Kardia sambil memukul bahu Degel dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur," ucap Degel kemudian.

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. Memberikan kesan sejuk tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Ada yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukku Kardia,"

Kardia terdiam. Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas dibibir tipis miliknya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan dapat melihat berwarnanya dunia ini!" Degel hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturan Kardia.

Hari berikutnya, mereka kembali bertemu ditempat itu. Entah mengapa hari ini Degel merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Hatinya serasa nyeri tiba-tiba. Dan jantungnya seakan memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Degel?" tanya Kardia.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Degel.

Kardia mendengus kecil. "Kau tampak kacau hari ini. Cerialah! Besok kan kau akan mendapatkan penglihatan!" seru Kardia kemudian.

Degel tersenyum getir. Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Seakan - akan bagian terpenting dari dirinya akan segera menghilang.

"Hng. Ya, kau benar, harusnya aku senang," ucap Degel kemudian.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Kardia terlihat sedikit gugup. Dengan tangan gemetar ia nenyerahkan sekumpulan foto - foto yang tersusun dalam sebuah album yang selama ini telah berhasil ia kumpulkan untuk Degel.

"Ini, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu Degel," ucap Kardia.

Degel yang merasa tertarik, kemudian meraba - meraba benda pemberian Kardia tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Degel.

"Album foto. Didalamnya ada berbagai macam potret warna dunia," jawab Kardia.

Degel mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. "Untuk apa memberikan ini untuk ku?"

"Anggap itu hadiah dari ku Degel," Kardia berdeham sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong aku besok tidak bisa menemani proses operasi mu. Keluarga ku akan berkunjung, jadi ya kau tahu pastilah apa yang akan terjadi bukan?"

Degel menganggukan kepalanya mencoba untuk mengerti. "Tak apa,"

Perlahan namun pasti Degel mulai meraba-raba sekelilingnya untuk mencari tangan milik Kardia lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Tangan mu dingin sekali Kardia,"

"Mungkin aku kedinginan," Kardia menimpali.

"Jika kau kedinginan lebih baik kita kembali saja ke dalam," ucap Degel. Kardia menggeleng sambil menahan Degel yang hendak beranjak dari situ.

"Tidak, aku belum ingin kembali Degel. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku disini bersamamu," Degel mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sejujurnya ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan semua itu.

"Hal apa yang pertama kali ingin kau lihat jika kau mendapatkan penglihatanmu?" tanya Kardia tiba-tiba.

"Yang ingin aku lihat pertama kali adalah kau," jawabnya dengan lugas.

Kardia tersenyum getir. "Kau ingin melihat ku, Degel?"

"Ya,"

Keesokan harinya, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mendapatkan pengelihatannya. Ia harusnya senang, tapi entah kenapa ia malah terlihat murung. Perasaannya tak menentu. Nalurinya berkata bahwa ada yang tak beres disini. Ia penasaran apa yang tidak beres, tapi apalah daya ia cacat dan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Tiga jam berikutnya mata seseorang telah terpasang dengan apiknya di kedua rongga matanya. Kata dokter yang menangani, mata pendonor itu sangat bagus dan cocok untuknya.

Amethyst. Itulah warna dari matanya.

Mendadak Degel merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

Hei! Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Seminggu setelahnya, perban yang menutupi kedua matanya terlepas. Perlahan namun pasti, ia dengan samarnya dapat melihat betapa berwarna dunia yang ada disekelilingnya.

Indah.

Berwarna.

Dan tak membosankan.

Dokter yang menanganinya tersenyum kearah Degel setelah memberikannya ucapan 'Selamat,'. Tapi senyuman itu luntur ketika Degel melemparinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan,

"Siapa pendonor mata ku ini?"

Dokter itu menundukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum miris. "Seorang pemuda yang memiliki penyakit kanker darah,"

Degel tercekat.

Tolong! Tolong jangan katakan...

"Lalu kemana orang itu?" tanya Degel lagi.

"Ia telah meninggal dunia satu hari sebelum operasi mu berjalan,"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kardia,"

Dunia Degel berhenti berputar saat itu juga. Ia meringis. Dadanya seakan ditikam oleh pisau yang tajam. Matanya seakan blur seketika dan kristal bening pun mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya.

Seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lihat telah mendonorkan matanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk dengan tenang didepan peristirahatan terakhir milik Kardia. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah album foto yang sempat Kardia berikan padanya sebelum ia berpulang.

Dibukanya perlahan album foto itu. Banyak foto - foto pemandangan disana. Kardia menepati janjinya. Ia telah menunjukan padanya betapa berwarnanya dunia ini. Betapa indahnya dunia ini.

Ia terus membuka album itu hingga ke halaman terakhir. Disitu ia mendapati sebuah potret dirinya dan Kardia yang tengah tersenyum, dan dibawah potret itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya lidahnya kelu.

_Hai! Jika kau tengah membaca tulisan ku, maka kau telah berhasil mendapatkan penglihatan mu! Aku ucapkan selamat! :)_

_Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf jika warna kedua bola mataku itu tidak cocok untukmu Degel, maafkan aku ya._

_Nikmatilah apa yang tak bisa kau nikmati selama 24 tahun terakhir ini Degel-chan~! Rasakan betapa berwarnanya dunia ini! Kau pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Kau pantas. Sangat pantas._

_Dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan tapi tak pernah terucap Degel._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_-Kardia-_

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Hatinya hancur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kardia,"

Monochrome yang dulu sempat melingkupinya perlahan kembali mengurung dirinya.

Kesedihan yang mendalam membuatnya memilih untuk kembali terjatuh dalam jebakan berwarna abu - abu itu.

'Lebih baik aku buta selamanya dari pada aku harus kehilangan dirimu,'

Karena bagi Degel, Kardia adalah warna–warni dunia yang selama ini dia tinggali.

* * *

FIN


End file.
